A Drunk Confession
by agroxneko
Summary: Chie walks home one day to find Yukiko drunk, and Yukiko decides to show her feelings for Chie. Yuri. ChiexYukiko. Please read and rate.


Chie was walking home from one of her nightly trainings along the Samagawa River.. The days were getting hotter and she decided it would be better to train at night, where the temperature was cooler. That way, she figured she would get more training done without getting as tired and hot. As she was walking she let out a sigh and took out her phone to check the time. It was already eight thirty, and she had to get home by nine. She was about to break into a run when she saw Yukiko walking in front of her.

"Hey, Yukiko!" Chie yelled waving her hand in the air with a grin. However, her grin turned to a frown when Yukiko didn't answer. Chie ran up to the other girl and lightly grabbed her shoulder. "Hey, Yukiko..." As soon as she turned Yukiko around, Yukiko placed her arms around Chie's neck and leaned on her. Chie stumbled backwards, shocked, and her phone fell onto floor.

"Chiiiiee!" Yukiko slurred. Chie blinked and tried to move her arms off of her, but failed.

"Y-Yukiko?" Chie asked. Yukiko let out a small burp and sighed. "Um...Yukiko, can you please get off?" Yukiko only mumbled and Chie tried to force her off yet again. Finally, she successfully got Yukiko off of her and held both of Yukiko's arms at an arms length away. She gasped when she saw Yukiko's face. Her cheeks were bright red, and her eyes were downcast. Despite Chie holding her up, she still wobbled back and forth. "Yukiko, are you...drunk?" Yukiko burped and shoved Chie's arms away.

"No!" She yelled, stomping her foot. However, that action made her stumble forward and into Chie. Chie held up her hands as Yukiko's body crashed into hers. When Yukiko's knees bent Chie frantically placed her arms under Yukiko's armpits in a desperate attempt to hold her up. Yukiko looked up and grinned. "Your so strong, Chie..." She purred. Chie blinked and stared at her.

"Huh?" She said. Yukiko closed her eyes and smiled as she rubbed her head against Chie's chest.

"So...warm...strong...brave...just like a prince..."Yukiko kept going on about her and Chie nervously laughed. She looked around and hoped no one was near them. Luckily, no living soul was in sight. She sighed and lifted Yukiko up so she was on her feet again. "C'mon, Yukiko, I'm gonna take you home." She started to walk forward while grabbing Yukiko's arm when Yukiko protested.

"No, I don't want to...lets go to your house, Chie." Chie sighed and shook her head.

"No, Yukiko, I'm taking you home, c'mon." She urged, now dragging her drunk friend. Yukiko kept fighting, however. Chie finally stopped walking and pulled her harder, but Yukiko still stood her ground. Chie, becoming more frustrated, pulled Yukiko with all her might. But Chie realized it was too strong when Yukiko fell onto Chie, making them both fall the floor.

Chie leaned up on hands behind her back and rubbed the back of her head. She looked down to see Yukiko hugging her waist and her head on Chie's stomach. Chie sighed and stared at Yukiko, who seemed to be sleeping. Suddenly, Yukiko opened her eyes and looked ahead of her. Chie followed her gaze to the river and watched it as well for a few moments.

"Chie..." Yukiko said softly. Chie looked at Yukiko again to see her still looking in the same direction and playing with a part of her jacket. "Chie...isn't it nice out today?" Chie sighed and looked at the river again.

"Yeah...I guess..." She mumbled the last part. Yukiko chuckled and gazed at the reflection of the moon on the flowing water.

"I...um, Chie..." Yukiko looked up to see Chie looking at her curiously. "Well...I was wondering..."

"Wondering what?" Yukiko hesitated and stared at Chie for a few moments before moving up so her head was right in front of Chie's. Chie held her breath and looked down a bit, uncomfortable at her best friend's closeness to her. Suddenly, she felt her cheeks heat up, and she knew it wasn't from the temperature.

In fact, it was only a few weeks ago that she started to develop feelings her best friend. Feeling of affection. She knew it wasn't right, but Chie couldn't make it go away. Besides, it wasn't as though Yukiko felt the same way to her. She thought Yukiko just thought of her as a best friend, nothing more. So, she tried to shove them in the back of her mind. However, when she was close to Yukiko, she couldn't help but feel those feelings grow stronger. And it was harder to put in the back of her mind. Actually, Yukiko was her first crush.

"Um...Y-Yukiko, what are you doing?" Chie asked nervously. Yukiko leaned closer so their faces were inches apart.

"I was wondering...about my feelings..." Chie blinked, not understanding.

"Feelings?" She repeated. Yukiko nodded in return.

"My feelings..for you." Chie held her breath and stared at the raven haired girl.

"W-what do you mean...?" Chie asked. Yukiko cocked her head sideways and her eyes stared at the ground as she thought about Yukiko's question.

"I've always...felt...attracted to you. I wanted you to be mine." Yukiko explained. "I...felt that way since you saved me from the TV world. I can't explain why, but I do. I want you. I want you to love me...the way I love you." Chie gulped and stared at Yukiko. After seconds of staring at each other wordlessly, Chie swallowed what little bit of saliva she had left in her mouth.

"Yukiko..." Chie said softly. "I...I feel the same way. I love you too." Yukiko grinned and placed both her arms around Chie's neck.

"Prove it." Yukiko said with a sudden shine in her eyes.

"H-how...?" Chie asked, unsure. Yukiko nuzzled Chie's nose and kept her face so close the tips of their noses touched. She snickered as she stared at Chie.

"Kiss me." She leaned in and Chie closed her eyes when their lips met. Chie noticed how soft Yukiko's lips felt, and she felt Yukiko rubbing her tongue along Chie's lip. She felt Yukiko press her tongue harder along Chie's lips, begging to be entered. Chie gladly allowed her tongue in and soon their tongues were fighting with each other. Yukiko suddenly broke away and smiled. She leaned back down and snuggled on Chie's stomach. "Chie, your a good kisser..." She said. Chie watched Yukiko's eyes close as her hand unconsciously played with Yukiko's long hair. After a few minutes of sitting on the ground, she noticed Yukiko was moving. Chie placed her hand on Yukiko's shoulder and shook her. Yukiko mumbled something Chie couldn't understand and grabbed onto her tighter.

Chie sighed and struggled to stand up. After three failed attempts, she finally was able to stand on her feet while holding Yukiko's arms. Once stood up she wrapped her arms around the other girl. Chie then lifted Yukiko up in her arms and walked to Yukiko's house.

* * *

Chie sat on her bed in the dark thinking about what had happened the earlier that day. She sighed as she played with the sleeve of her pajamas. She then wondered if Yukiko would remember what had happened. She let out another sigh and flopped onto her bed on her back. She doubted she would. Chie felt a pang of guilt as she stared at her white ceiling. Yukiko was drunk, would that mean...Chie had taken advantage of her? Chie felt sick to the stomach just thinking that she might have.

Then she thought if Yukiko had actually meant what she had said. But she must have, Chie heard when people are drunk, that's when they do what they really want to do, and say what they really mean. That meant Yukiko really did have the same feelings Chie had. Chie closed her eyes, wondering what Yukiko would be like tomorrow. She opened her eyes when she heard a sound of grunting and a chewing sound. She turned her head to see Yukiko's dog biting on a bone.

"What do you think? Does Yukiko really like me?" The dog lifted his head to Chie and looked at her almost as if he was confirming what she thought, then immediately went back to the bone. She stared at him for a moment before looking at the ceiling again. "Yeah...thanks fatty." The dog let out a loud grunt, and Chie grinned at him. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, still hearing the noisy dog.

* * *

Chie was sitting in the middle of class, leaning her head on one hand, bored out of her mind. She was staring blankly at the chalkboard in front of her full of equations. She sighed and looked in front of her. Yukiko's hair seemed a little more messy than usual, and she could tell Yukiko was looking down. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she realized that Yukiko had barely looked in front of her the entire time in all her classes.. Suddenly the lunch bell rang and the teacher gladly walked out of the class.

Chie walked up to Yukiko, and frowned when she didn't look up. Chie tapped her shoulder, and Yukiko jumped. She looked up at Chie and laughed nervously.

"Chie, oh, sorry, um, was there something you wanted?" Yukiko asked.

"It's lunch, I was wondering if we could eat lunch with each other," Chie lifted a box wrapped in a red cloth. "It brought some for both of us." Yukiko looked around her desk and realized that she didn't bring any lunch. Yukiko slightly smiled and nodded. Just then Yosuke stopped by them.

"Hey, me and Souji are gonna eat lunch together, you guys wanna join?"

"Nah, that's okay, me and Yukiko were going to go to eat together."

"Got it," Yosuke said. "You can have the roof for today." Chie nodded and watch Yosuke walk away while talking to Souji. "Dude," She heard him. "Lets eat some of that awesome food you cook! I'm starving." Chie watched them leave and smiled at Yukiko.

"Alright, lets go." Yukiko nodded and they made their way to the roof. As they walked up the stairs she was grateful that Yosuke said she could eat on the roof. No one usually ate there, so that meant she and Yukiko could be alone. Once they reached the roof they sat in their usual spot and Chie began to unwrap her lunch. Inside were two boxes and chopsticks. She took one of each out and handed it to Yukiko. However she stopped in midair and looked at Yukiko, who was looking down with a slight frown on her face. "Yukiko..." Yukiko snapped her head up and looked at Chie for a moment before seeing the food. She suddenly smiled and took it.

"Thanks, Chie." She was about to open it when Chie asked.

"What's wrong? Did something happen last night or something?" She hoped Yukiko would have an idea of what happened. Though, she more importantly wanted to know how she got so drunk and if she remembered what she said to Chie while she was drunk. Yukiko froze and placed her food on her lap seconds after. She looked away and thought of how to respond to Chie.

"I'm not sure..." She finally said. "I don't remember much of what happened last night, I just hope I didn't do something bad or something terrible happened."

"Well, how about you tell me as much as you remember." Yukiko sighed and looked up into the sky.

"I was home...then...oh!" She said, her eyes growing slightly wide. "That's right, Teddie came." Chie blinked at her in confusion.

"Teddie?" She asked. "What, did he want to go back to your inn to sleep or something?" Yukiko frowned and looked down again.

"No...he..." She let out a small groan and closed her eyes. "I think he...he had drinks...but...hmm...." Chie gasped and stared at her.

"Drinks? What kind of drinks?" Though she had an idea of what. Did that mean...Teddie made her drunk?

Yukiko just shrugged. "I don't remember. He had already put them in cups. But I did smell something weird about them...actually, they smelled like Sake...then...then that's when I blacked out, and don't remember anything..."

"Yukiko..." Yukiko looked at her and Chie sighed. "You had Sake! Teddie totally made you drunk!" She yelled, she stood up then and slammed her fist into her palm. "I'm going to kill that stupid bear. What was he thinking? Getting him and you drunk..."

"That explains it..." Yukiko gasped, realizing something else, and grew worried. "Um, Chie..."

"Yeah?" Chie asked, still thinking why Teddie would get her drunk.

"Did I...did I do anything...unusual? If you saw me, that is. I might have stayed at home, but I don't know..." Chie froze and swallowed hard. She sat back down and refused to look at Yukiko in the eye.

"Well..." She began. "I did see you waking around..." Yukiko gasped but waited for her to continue. "I got up to you, and when I saw you, I noticed you were drunk. I tried to take you home, but you were being...difficult. Then...." Chie bit her lower lip, and hesitantly continued. "Then, you said something things..." And she left it with that. After a few moments of silence, Yukiko spoke up.

"What kinds of things?" Chie gulped again and continued.

"Well..." She didn't know how to rephrase it so it didn't sound so bad. Finally, she gave up and decided to be blunt about it. "You were saying things like, I'm strong, I'm your prince, I'm warm, and other stuff like that. Then...then you said you had 'feelings' for me. That you...you love me, and wanted me to love you back...and then...we um...we kissed..." Yukiko looked away and they both were silent. Nothing was heard but the streets below them and the wind. Finally, Yukiko decided to break the silence.

"I...said all of those...?" Chie just nodded and Yukiko sighed. She put her food to the side of her and she turned so she was slightly facing Chie, however she still didn't look at her.

"Chie...I um...what I said, it was true." Chie gulped and nodded. "I do...like you, a lot more than a friend." Chie glanced at Yukiko and bit her lip.

"Well..." Chie said. "I like you too, more than a friend." Yukiko looked up and they stared at each other for a long moment before slowly leaning in. It seemed as though everything around them disappeared when their lips touched each other. They kept kissing until they couldn't breath anymore, and when they finally broke apart, they tried to catch their breath as they stared at each other. Chie placed her hand on Yukiko's and they stayed in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Chie raised her hand to touch Yukiko's cheek, however, she jumped and nearly fell down when the bell unexpectedly rang.

Chie nervously stood up and quickly put the food away. Yukiko, however, stayed silent as she sat down and looked at the floor. Once Chie collected the food she held her arm out for Yukiko to take. Yukiko looked up and looked at it before looking at Chie and smiling brightly as she accepted Chie's hand. Chie lightly pulled her up and they held their hands as they went down the steps. When they neared their classroom, they parted their hands and walked to their respective desks. Yosuke, walked by and he paused by their desks for a moment and looked at the two, noticing something different. However he shrugged and walked to his desk in the back.

Once class was over the two girls walked home hand in hand to Chie's home. They didn't notice that the two were being watched, however. At the school gate stood Soji Seta. He leaned on the gate with his arms crossed and a grin on his face as he watched them. _About time they got together._

"Hey, Soji," Soji looked over his shoulder to see Yosuke walk up to him with a big grin of his own. "Ready?" Soji chuckled and nodded as he brought his shoulder around Yosuke and kissed him on the lips.

"Ready." With that, the two walked home together, and Soji thought of how to get Rise and Naoto together. Maybe he could bribe Teddie to get one of them drunk too. But, he was just happy Chie and Yukiko got together. Besides, it was so obvious they belonged together.

* * *

A/N- Finally done! I haven't wrote a story in a long while, and this idea popped into my mind. I spent a couple of days on it so I hope its good. People, please review. Part of the reason I haven't wrote in a long time is because my last story still only has one review, and for some reason that got to me...anyway please review and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
